


Darkness Rising

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Even Eobard Didn't Start Out Evil, Fate & Destiny, Gen, We All Have Burdens We Must Bear, before Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Set before Season 4 started of the Flash. Caitlin is tending bar right before closing when a very special guest talks to her. One Eobard Thawne.





	Darkness Rising

“Now what's a nice girl like you working in a place like this.” The voice made her freeze in place out of shock. Caitlin Snow did not expect of all people to see or hear the person in front of her.   
“Eobard.” She spoke the name with near venom.

She looked directly at the man who she knew was evil to the core. He was dressed like a normal person. He also looked more like his normal self, and she knew that her Killer Frost persona was itching to stop him. She froze the Black Flash like it was nothing, and Eobard would know what she had been doing, being as though he was from the future.

“Yes, you could kill me. Yes, your powers counter the speed force. You're literally Entropy. Hell, you're alive in the future when I am born, Caitlin.” Eobard chuckled. “Don't even age a damn day.”  
Caitlin frowned but said nothing.   
Eobard continued. “But I know you, Caitlin, and despite how much you hate me, you won't kill me. Because you at the end of the day are not me. And when I started on my journey, I didn't want to kill anyone.” 

Caitlin spoke barely above a whisper. “What are you doing here, Eobard?”   
“I came to see if you understood what your powers meant.” Eobard spoke.  
“How would you even know about them. I only got them because Barry broke things with Flashpoint.” Caitlin grumbled.

“That is where you are mistaken, Caitlin. You would always gain these powers. Sure, in the original time-line you got them because someone blows up your car with you in it. Heck of a time to gain them, as well. Barry just naturally accelerated the time-line. Your powers make you more special than you realize. I've always respected you, Caitlin. I may be irredeemably evil, but I didn't start that way, and I sure don't want you to go down my path. You don't deserve that.” Eobard spoke softly.

Caitlin looked down at her hands. “I don't like who I am.”   
“And once you understand who you are, Caitlin, you will accept yourself.” Eobard spoke. “The irony of me helping you is not lost on me, Caitlin. A bit like Hitler helping Churchill. And well, this is not Harry Turtledove's World War 2 alternate history series where everyone put aside their differences because aliens invaded.” Eobard chuckled.

Caitlin couldn't help but smile slightly. “This is probably the strangest set of events I ever thought I'd face.”   
“Well, life is a series of strange events when you get down to it. Remember, I was once a big fan of The Flash. I wanted to be like him. I went back and I learned I was supposed to be his greatest villain. Damn near killed me out of shock, but I knew I had to become that.” Eobard frowned, and Caitlin saw for the briefest of moments, actual sadness in his eyes.

Eobard reached into a pocket on his clothing and handed her something. “In case you get tired of waiting on merging Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow. You won't fully be yourself until you merge. Use it if you want, or lock it in a vault, hell lock it in the time vault for all I care. But your destiny is in your hands, and it's up to you to do what you want with it. Be patient and wait, or unlock it all.” 

“I can only promise one thing, Eobard.” Caitlin spoke.  
“What is that?” Eobard asked.  
“I won't tell Barry about this meeting.” Caitlin said.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite comics criminally under using Killer Frost's abilities, and labeling her a Heat Vampire, she literally is the concept of Entropy made into a human form.   
> That makes Killer Frost the most powerful metahuman in existence. :)  
> Eventually, she would have control over every fundamental force of the universe, even the Speed Force.
> 
> That's why Eobard would never mess with her.


End file.
